Horan
Horan is part of the Alvarez Empire and as one of the Jaegers, the strike force of Emperor Spriggan. Profile and Stats Name: Horan Alias: Mage Collector Age: 29 Race: Human Gender: Male Height: 178 cm (5'10") Weight: 79 kg (174 lbs.) Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Golden-Blonde Occupation: Knight Affiliation: Alvarez Empire Status: Deceased Family: Allies: Enemies: Class: Skills: Weapons: Claymore First Appearance: Voice Actor: David Vincent Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Town level, Small City level with Blood King Armor *'Speed': Hypersonic with Hypersonic+ reflexes/reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': Class 10 *'Striking Strength': Class GJ, Class TJ with Blood King Armor *'Durability': Town level, Small City level with Blood King Armor *'Stamina': Superhuman+ *'Range': Melee, Several Dozen Meters with Ranged Attacks, at least Hundred Meters with Blood King Armor *'Intelligence': At least Above Normal Appearance To most, Horan is the spitting image of what a prince is supposed to look like: tall, handsome, well muscled and decked out in a shining suit of armor. His eyes however are what throw people off as they are a red, piercing color that not only offset his golden blonde hair but his golden suit of armor. When describing his eyes, people have called them devoid of emotion, sympathy, or compassion for those he looks down upon. Personality Horan is a fairly arrogant man, being classified as a textbook narcissist by those who know of him and his reputation. Considering himself above everyone else, Horan sees those weaker than him as unnecessary of his time while people stronger than him are worthy of his attention and possibly being added to his collection of powerful Mages. When confronting powerful Mages, Horan exhibits a behavior best described as an insatiable hunger to own said mage, doing everything in his power to capture them with his Magic. History Plot Powers and Abilities Requip: This Magic allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armor and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. *'The Knight': This Magic allows the user to store weapons and armors in pocket dimensions and summon them during battle. This gives the user a high level of offense, defense, flexibility and variety in combat, regarding the type of the armor and/or weapon they Requip. This type of Requip also gives the user the ability to use, and gain resistance to, natural elements through the use of certain armors. After increasing mastery over this Magic, the user is able to combine different weapons and armors from different known sets. Other than Erza Scarlet, Horan is also a talented user of this type of Requip. Sword Magic: A Holder-Type Magic, as the name implies, enables the user to perform sword-enhanced attacks. Horan commonly uses his Ethernano-based storage to enhance the strength and durability of his blade, increasing the attack capacity while also elevating his defensive skills to parry against more stronger swords. With the Blood King Armor, he can use this Magic in conjuction with the armor's Blood Magic to deal more destructive attacks. Human Subordination: A Lost Magic that allows the user to cast significant influence over humans, making it possible to make them subordinates for the user. In battle, it could be used to temporarily weaken the physical and magical abilities of humans around him. With this Magic, Horan has managed to make a name for himself in the Magical World thus earning him the epithet "Mage Collector". However, this Magic does not work properly on non-humans, such as Celestial Spirits and Demigods. *'Recall': With a simple clap of his hands, Horan can store away his human guild mates. He can release them later from bubbles. Horan can also use this spell to capture mages by placing his hand on them and simply saying the words "Recall". *'Huma Raise': Allows Horan to take control over a human. If used on anything else like a spirit, he fuses with it instead, losing the ability to exist outside of that spirits body. He can however still use this spell on another non-human entity while currently fused into one. *'Sacrifice': Horan is capable of using one of the many captured Mages as a living bomb by causing the magic within them to swell up beyond their capacity to contain, thus causing them to violently explode. *'Reflecting Mirror Edwin': Horan summons Edwin to reflect any spells back on his opponents using the highly effective Reflector magic. Edwin is also capable of creating illusions for Horan and reflecting air at opponents in a wave-like manner. *'The Mad Titan Corvus': Horan summons Corvus for offensive or defensive purposes based around using Giant Magic to increase the size of specific body parts in battle. *'Holy Beast Melissa': When summoned, Melissa either attacks with Light Magic or transforms herself into any number of beasts through her Take Over Magic. Master Swordsman Specialist: While he prefers to send his collected Mages to fight his opponents, Horan isn't incapable of holding his own in armed combat. Armed with a single sword, Horan is quite skilled enough to match, and overpower both Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi, two seasoned swords-women alone, and hasn't broken a sweat. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Even with a sword, Horan is skilled in melee combat to deliver a swift kick towards Erza's stomach and push her back a few, and parry a swift kick from Jellal despite the latter's enhanced Magic to outblitz the former in terms of speed. Enhanced Strength: Not surprisingly, Horan is one of the guild's most physically powerful members, even surpassing Astaroth's remarkable physical prowess. Performing impressive feats such as punching a man hard enough that he crashed through several building walls and hitting someone so powerfully that the shock-wave from the blow shook a three-story building. Enhanced Speed: Immense Endurance: In terms of stamina, Horan is able to summon multiple mages with his Human Subordination, cycle through multiple armors of his own and expend great amounts of Magic all while in the middle of battle. Even when seriously injured, Horan has continued to laugh in the face of opponents even when sustaining severe wounds. Immense Durability: Horan has an exceptional tolerance to pain, being able to not only laugh off most spells that bring other mages to their knees, but he's capable of shrugging off attacks weaker than S-Class. Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Twelve Magic Knights, Horan's Magic Power is very massive, which is quite stated to be on par with fellow Magic Knights the likes of Kessler, Kensei and Nightmare, all three extremely powerful in their own right. Horan's large reserves of magical energy are needed in order for him to keep the large number of Mages he's captured in check and under his control. When exerted it is orange in color. Weaknesses * Equipment Claymore: Blood King Armor: The armor of a famous mage known for his affiliation with a cult that worshiped vampires, the Blood King Armor dons Horan in an armor that appears to be the color of dried blood and equips him with a blood red broadsword. The armor and sword in conjunction give Horan access to Blood Magic, a dangerous magic that gives the wielder dominance over blood. Relationships Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Alvarez Empire Members Category:Jaegers